


Don't

by balthazars-muse (howlingbarnes)



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Supernatural Reader insert, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, spn reader insert, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingbarnes/pseuds/balthazars-muse





	

“Dean will you just talk to me?” you pleaded. It had been over ten minutes since Dean had dragged you out of the bar with a tight grip on your elbow and pretty much shoved you into the Impala.

“Okay Y/N, lets talk about how you were grinding up against that walking hipster nightmare at the bar huh?” his voice boomed, cutting through the air like a knife dripping in venom and you felt your heart leap up into your throat. You shrunk into yourself as his eyes burned into you.

“Baby I was just hustling him you know that” you said with a small voice when his eyes returned to the road. He scoffed at your words and your brows knitted in confusion as you watched the scruff on his jawline dance with annoyance. His eyes stayed fixed on the road while you unbuckled your seat belt and slid across the seat closer to him. His cologne and the smell of the bourbon he’d been drinking filled your nose and the heat coming off his body drew you in closer. You didn’t touch him at first, you scanned the side of his face. Yeah, he was pissed. You reached up and ran your fingernails lightly along the back of his neck knowing that it would grab his attention.

“Y/N” he grumbled your name angrily “ _Don’t_.”

He always said this when he was upset with you. Any time you tried to touch him or talk to him you were answered with that. This time, you wouldn’t be pushed away. Your hand glided down his side to his thigh where you rubbed your thumb lightly before your hand made its way to his inner thigh.

“What did I say?” Dean asked sternly. You opened your mouth to speak but you quickly closed it when his green burning eyes met yours. He all but stopped your heart when he pulled over to the side of the road.

“Dean, I just want you to-“ you were cut off by the feeling of his lips crashing hard into yours.

“Backseat” he ordered “Now.”

You did as you were told, climbing into the backseat with Dean doing the same after pulling his shirt off. Once he settled between your legs, he grabbed roughly at your wrist promising to leave bruises in his wake. His tongue slipped into your mouth, dancing as his hands traveled from your hips, up your sides to your hair. The feeling of his cock fighting against his jeans and pushing hard at your center made you roll your hips against him with a groan, trying to create some friction.

“Y/N, don’t” Dean warned before tightly gripping your hair and tugging your head back, allowing himself full access to your neck where he roughly sank his teeth into your pulse point. The small yelp of pain that escaped your lips didn’t stop his ravenous attentions. Dean trailed down your neck as he bit, licked, sucked and marked it.

He finally pulled away after giving you one more hard kiss causing you to whine for more attention. Your sounds quickly subsided when Dean’s hands trailed down to his jeans, just watching him palm his impressive length through its denim prison had your breath hitched at the back of your throat. You expected Dean to take his jeans off but before you knew it, he was grapping and pulling roughly at yours. Nearly ripping off your jeans and panties, his hands ghosted over your legs from your ankles, up to your thighs and back down.

“Baby…” you whined while his hands continued their torture on the inside of your thighs, getting dangerously close to your core but never actually giving you’re the satisfaction. His green eyes, darkened with lust met yours and spoke 1,000 words that his mouth didn’t have to. He grabbed both of your legs just behind your knees and yanked your body closer to his as he pulled your legs up and rested them on his shoulders making it so that your shoulders and arms were the only things touching the seat. Dean gripped your hips hard to hold you in place.

Dean breathed heavily and the heat fanned over your dripping center causing you to shiver as goosebumps raised on your skin. With eyes still locked on yours, he took a deep breath, inhaling your aroma and exhaling a deep almost animalistic growl that made your body tense in excitement. He flattened his tongue and licked a stripe through your slick folds from your entrance before bringing his mouth around your swollen clit.

“Oh my…fucking God. Ugh, Dean” you groan out as your eyes flutter shut and he growls at the sound of his name leaving your lips. His skilled tongue worked you over sending electric waves of pleasure over your body. You tensed up when his hands left your hips, the sound of his zipper made you buck against his still swirling tongue earning an unexpected finger sliding into you before being joined by another. Your walls contracted around his now coated fingers as he pumped them into you quickly, stopping to caress your sweet spot every so often.

“F..fuck. I’m..I’m gonna..fuck baby” you mewl and just as the desire building in your body was about to release, Dean stopped and lowered your body “De-“ he cut you off as he settled between your legs, the head of his cock lined up with and pressed against your impossibly soaked entrance.

“I’m not going to tell you again babe, don’t” his voice came out low and husky “What I don’t think you understand Y/N” he said he slowly pushed past your folds “Is that you..ah fuck…you’re _mine_ ” he groaned through clenched teeth just before slowly dragging hips back. His large hand come to wrap around your neck tightly “This tight lil’ pussy?” he said with a raised eyebrow “It’s _mine_ isn’t it Y/N?”

You nodded as much as his hand would allow while your walls contracted repeatedly around the head of his throbbing cock making a devious smirk appear on his face.

“That’s my girl” he chuckled just before slamming into you. Dean’s hips bucked roughly, wildly and relentlessly into you as he stretched you and hit deep inside of you, his hand only easing up to allow a moment of air before returning the pressure.

He drew in a sharp breath between clenched teeth when you tightened around him and held it for as long as you could “That’s right” his voice dripping in sex. He grinned when your eyes roll back, your hips involuntarily rolling to meet his and he knew. His strokes became rougher, more haphazard and his grip on your neck got tighter knowing there would be bruises of his fingers for days to come. He pushed harder into you “Come on baby” he praised as you felt everything around you collapsing “Come for me”

With that your entire world came undone. You released with no inhibitions, letting your screams fill the Impala as Dean freed your throat and buried his face in the crook of your neck still pumping into you at an unforgiving pace to help you ride out your orgasm. His hands gripped your hair once again so hard that his knuckles went white when his cock began to twitch and empty within you. A mixture of swears, the sound of your name and absolute filth filled your ear as Dean started to come down from his high.

He slid out of you after catching his breath. Pulling his jeans back up and finding his shirt, he smirked as he scanned over your sweating, tired body. You were surprised to see him climbing back into the front seat. Letting out a tired sigh, you got up find your clothes as the sound of the engine turning filled the night air.

Just as you were about to stick a leg into your jeans, Dean’s eyes flashed in the rear-view mirror “I’m not done with you yet” he said still staring at you through the mirror “Don’t”


End file.
